


Alleys and Oral

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alley Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, No betta we die like men, authors sleep deprived, bad gets a little out of his head maybe treats skeppy like a doll is ok, it all works out, mostly skeppy pov, oxygen kink, readers are skephalo smut deprived, voyurism lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Oral sex in an alley. Thats it. Read the tags guys. Everything's consensual and use of fake names. Skeppy or Bad? Yeah they do not see this.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 396





	Alleys and Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Remember guys gals and other configurations of beings this is for you, NOT FOR BAD OR SKEPPY dont @ them ( saw someone on tumblr talking abt @'tting them)
> 
> Prompt: “I can’t believe you just sucked me off in an alleyway.”  
> “I can’t believe you let me.” from somewhere on tumblr

“I can’t believe you just sucked me off in an alleyway.”  
“I can’t believe you let me.”

Bads body was flush against the brick wall behind him. A set of dumpsters about five feet to his left shielding his lower half from the streets. To his right was alley to a turn, he didnt know what was on the other end of the turn, maybe a dead end maybe another big street.

He did know Skeppy was on his knees infront of him, however. Skeppy was on his knees undoing Bads fly all the while sweet talking himself a cavity. Compliments flew at him faster than he could react to any of them. Reminders of his good looks, of his nice voice, reminders of how good he was being caving in to accept alley blow jobs.

The praise was going to his head, both of them actually, the fear of passerbys seeing them too affecting him. The night sky was dark, the shadows on Bad had him mostly hidden but the idea of someone seeing him was definetly freaky. 

His pants and breifs were at his knees when he finnally looked to Skeppy. His thick hair was a mess and his face was shiny. Bad ran his fingers through the thick locks a few times, trying to be encouraging.

He was quiet for a few moments. "Wow you really are getting off on this arent you? I wonder what it is thats rubbing you the right way huh? Is it the public sex? Are you thinking about someone finding us?"

A quiet mewl was the only thing Bad pushed out of his dry throat. 

"Is it me on my knees for you? Or is it the being superior? Or is it," he gave his dick a kitten lick, a soft warm sensation running up him encouraging a moan from his throat," yeah its this. You just want me to blow you huh? You dont care where it is."

He slowly kissed Bads thighs, nibbling gently at some of the softer skin. A kiss to each little skin blemish no matter how big or small was driving bad insane. Skeppy was good at that, at diving him insane.

Fidgeting with Skeppys hair he felt bad he wasnt reciprocating. Wasn't makeing skeppy feel just as good. 

With a deep, stabilizing breath he voicer his own concerns. "Skeppy dont you feel bad tou don't get anything outta this? Sure I guess i.. I could blow you but right now you get nothing.."

" _Yeah, Bad, the point is im making you feel good. I know your good for returning the favour just relax._ " He spoke into the soft skin of his partners thigh. 

"I kn- I know Skeppy but-"

"Baaad," he whinned into his thigh, "youre not relaxing!"

"Okay! Okay Ill try!"

'Good' was his response as he went back to his toy infront of him. Bads freaking out wasnt doing anything to help keep his erection strong so with the hand he wasnt using to prevent himself from losing balance, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

Gently he began to jerk as he went back to licking and nibbling at his thighs. The combined attention drew a sharp hiss from the man above him. 

They dry sensation was a bit painful, drawling mewls of pleasure and pain, but in his seaking for attention he really didnt mind it. Skeppy littered soft kisses up Bads thigh to the base of his dick skipping where his hand was slowly jacking him off. 

Skeppy slowly licked at the others slit, watching as he let his head fall back agaisnt the brick a slew of soft groans leaving his throat. Taking that as all the encouragement he needed he let his jaw fall slack guiding Bads dick into the wet heat.

Running his tounge along the bottom of his cock he inhaled through his nose. _Hed done this before, deepthroating, he could do it again_ he thought slowly guiding him deeper down his throat. The spit pooling in his mouth eased the job. 

Bads hands clenched in his hair tighter and tighter fighting the urge to force the rest of himself down his throat. The tighter he held, though, the more mewls would make their way out of Skeppys throat making it worth it. Making sure Skeppy was okay was worth it.

The little vibrations from his tounge were nothing to scoff at either.

"Skeppy you good?" He forced out, a small hiccup interrupting him. "Jus- Just squeeze my leg if you need a break okay?" 

He huffed through his nose, the rush of air making his point for him. Slowly his jacking hand moved his hip instead, stroking the bare flesh.

It was then that Bads cock hit the back of his throat. 

Bad let himself go. People on the street be damned he couldn't stop the moan that pulled from his throat, or the quieter ones that followed as Skeppy slowly started to bob his head. His grip on his hair must've been slipping; he could still grab it tighter. Harder. 

"S-Such a good job, Skeppy, a really good job you're doing _great_." 

That encouragement was his favorite. To be told he was doing great, he lived to hear it. To hear he was getting bad off. The tight grip on his hair burnt in such a good way he would assume was impossible.

Bad was still encouraging above him. Complimenting him. On everything. On his tongue on his throat on his eagerness to blow, teasing him, mocking him for being _so excited_. Skeppy couldn't take it, couldn't take his own dick straining against his pants. The hand stroking the olders hip shot to his own jeans.

Struggling to undo the buttons he paused his bobbing. Eyes shut tight as he tried to get his pants open. Bads hand twisting in his hair. Begging him to _keep going_ , and he _would_ if he could get his fucking jeans undone. 

He was whining his name above him, his own knees digging into the cement beneath him, pre leaking onto his tongue Skeppy couldn't take all the stimulation. All the thoughts running through his mind too fast to be tangible but just slow enough to think of parts of the idea. 

Bads patience had been like a bow, pulled thin and when it snapped back he did too, pushing his head down for a second, maybe two, before Skeppy gagged and he realized what he'd done.

Immediately he pulled Skeppy off his dick holding his coughing face in his hands. He leaned him back and crouched to his level leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Im sorry, Skeppy, are you okay?" The look of concern on his face was genuine, he was worried, but he didnt care.

"Yeah, yeah," he panted out before he let out another soft cough, "do that again."

"Are you crazy? I don't want you getting hurt." It was hard to think of doing it on purpose the first time'd been an accident. Caught up in the moment. Doing that on purpose? 

With the lusty haze slowly steaming away he finally managed to get his jeans undone. He jerked his dick in his hand once. "Fucking finnally."

All he got from bad was a flick to the forehead. "Language."

"Okay baldy." He taunted, in jest, a lusted smile pulling at his face.

"Hey! Y'know what? Fine! I'm not worried about you back to work." 

Bad stood back up, using Skeppys hair to stop him from sitting on his own thighs anymore instead pushing his head towards his cock. Looking at Bad through his eyelashes he continued slowly jerking himself off. He bobbed his head back down him. 

Carefully this time. Keeping an eye on Bads hands, one was nestled in his thick locks again and the other seemed to be torn between Skeppys jaw or his own stomach. 

The coil was tightening again, he could tell when he was going to blow just from his sounds. His yelps and soft cries got higher and higher and once Bad could feel himself reaching the edge he'd start to beg. Or behave pretty aggressively, if he got lost in the lost enough.

Bads hand in his hair started to push and pull, like a suggestion almost, and when he decided to focus more on jacking himself off and let Bad fuck his throat there wasnt any protest from him. 

Skeppy could feel his own end coming anyways. He hadn't expected to come so fast, hed been worked up from gagging on his partner's dick, he guessed. 

It was almost like Bad could hear his thoughts, but more likely he was getting lost in his own quickly approaching end. The hand dragging his head up and down pulled him down so his nose was bumping against his hips, but instead of dragging back up he held. Held him through the soft gagging.

Skeppy and Bad locked eyes, watching as Skeppys slowly crossed from air loss. His jerking growing sloppy and erratic small 'hnphs' vibrating against the dick choking him. He held until Skeppy had to tap his thigh. Then he let go. His hand hovering over Skeppys panting head. 

_One more time that's all it'll take,_ he thought to himself while he regained his breath. _Were both gonna bust I can do that one more time._

"One more time." Skeppy spoke, his voice gravelly.

Bad's frozen hand grabbed him again, all he did to respond was a soft nod. He wasn't even sure if it was for him, or if he'd just affirmed it to himself. Either way he let his head be dragged down his cock. His tongue working along the vein running up the bottom. 

His brain was flooding with ideas. Bad holding him down, choking him until he passed out. Tossing him away like a ragdoll. Sure the ideas were appealing but he was more excited for Bad to fawn over him. Shower him in kisses and love and tell him how great he was. That's what Skeppy wanted and he'd get a lot of that plus all the gasps, groans and other assorted noises the 'innocent' guy would let out.

And he was bottomed out. The back of his throat being rubbed enough to make it protest slightly. Instead of holding him, like last time, he pulled his hips back some before thrusting in again. And again. Little jerky motions until he came down his throat with a soft shout. 

Then he let go of his head. He swallowed the cum and the dotted vision was slowly fleeing from his sight, the air was rushing in his lungs, Bads hand replacing his slowly jerking hand with his own fast one. The same one he'd used to hold skeppy down. To choke him. _Fuck._

Bad pressed their lips together in time to catch Skeppys string of high pitched moans as he came on Bad's hand. He came, hard, the shockwaves still wriggling through him by the time bad had gotten his pants rebuttoned.

When had Bad fixed his own pants? It was irrelevant, the thought quickly leaving his head as quickly as it had come. Gently Bad cupped his jaw. It was time for Skeppys favorite part, that weird form of aftercare that flew him to the moon.

"Now you're all tuckered out huh? Thats okay, Skep' you did a good job baby. Did a really good job." He pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe I let you suck me off in an alley but.. i still think id lst you do it again."

"I can't believe you let me to be honest."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me leave requests below or at my discord vincents_in_a_grave #405


End file.
